


why did she have to go ?

by OzzieSalted



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: AAAAAA, Angst, Camp Camp - Freeform, Death, F/M, Mentions Suicide, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of drugs, Other, Sad, it’s a great show lol, ngl this is based on After Life, rIcKY GErVAIs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieSalted/pseuds/OzzieSalted
Summary: Max had a great life as an adult , he had a wonderful wife , a nice house , an adorable dog , good friends . He had everything he wanted until now , he lost the person he loved the most to cancer . . . What is he going to do ?
Relationships: Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	why did she have to go ?

**Author's Note:**

> // hello ! It’s a camp camp fanfiction , yaaaay ! I love the idea of the show After Life and Camp Camp sort of together . I recommend both shows btw . Mayyyy or may not contain spoilers .

Maxwell ‘ Max ‘ Locklear sat alone in his double bed , having no will to get up from the soft den he had built himself . His German Shepard , Campbell had curled up beside him and was sleeping soundly as a video played from his laptop , the audio being somewhat important to Max and only Max . The video showed a picture of what used to be his wife , Nikki , a white bandana wrapped around her bald head as she stared , rambling into the camera . 

“ Max . . . I’m — god what should I say ? Uh , well . . . I am probably going to die soon thanks to this cancer thing . I wanted to make you this video before I die so you have this piece of me and have a few tips on how to look after your lazy ass , this is in case I — y’know . “ she smiled lightly in the video , a smile that the poor man had not seen in a while . “ I want you to keep your head up , stay determined and stay strong during this . It’ll be hard but no matter what happens , just know that I love you so fucking much . Make sure you stay healthy , go on a walk with the dog and just relax when you need a break and keep the house tidy ! I worked my ass cleaning your crap up ! “ Nikki laughed , smile widening .

Max slammed the laptop lid shut , putting his hands over his eyes and groaning , he didn’t want to go the crummy office he worked at , he didn’t want to do that shit ! Somehow , he found himself at the plain office he worked at , his boss David was practically radiating joy off him ; Max was already fed up with the work day as he sat down at his desk , sighing as he heard the sounds of keys on a keyboard tapping away quickly . The new intern , Nerris was typing away quickly as Neil ( they call him Space Kid since he loves space way too much ) sat there , dragging images into the correct files . Space Kid was practically a human stress ball for Max to constantly tease . His other coworker , Gwen sat far away , fiddling with a empty snow globe , it was one of those ones where you could put an image of a loved one in the middle . Max had just got started when a certain someone came up to him .

“ Gooooooooooood morning , Max ! “ ah , that classic ‘ good morning , Max ‘ , something that was painful to the Indian widower .

“ God , what do you want now ? “ he rolled his eyes at his boss , “ can’t you see I’m busy ? “ Max gestured to his computer screen , a useless article that he had to edit was on the bright screen . The town he lived in wasn’t a very interesting place and it instead had a bunch of weirdos .

David’s white American smile came out , “ I just wanted to wish you a wonderful morning ! “ he looked giddy , he loved his job way too fucking much .

Max looked him with tired , green eyes , he wanted to go home to his dog . “ David , nothing is good about today or any day for that matter , Nikki is dead , I want to kill myself and nothing is worth living for . The only human I liked has died , life is now shit , you’ll probably find me dead in a bathtub . “ he shrugged , Max usually said these words so calmly , as if they practically rolled off the tongue , as if the words were tailored for him . David looked at him , his smile faltered a bit , concerned for his worker . Max had said this every day since Nikki died and David was used to that , far too used to that yet it always left the red head terrified that Max might kill himself .

“ w - well , Max . . . If you need anything . . . I’ll be in my office . . . “ David rushed to his office , diving into his work .

This was going to be a long day . . .


End file.
